


Kagehira ice skating practice

by Kagehira_Trash15



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehira_Trash15/pseuds/Kagehira_Trash15
Summary: Even though winter is coming to an end, Mika wants to be able to do ice skating. I loved how Ritsu`s and Narakami`s fellow unit mates, Izumi, Tsukasa and Leo do it, plus Koga`s buddie from Undead Kaoru is doing it too. So he thought he would so something different, other than being in the handicraft club for most of his days.





	

**_//_ Prolouge _//_**

 

_"Mika-chan! Come onto the ice with us!" Narakami said with happiness as he was on the ice with Izumi and Kaoru._

_"I- I`m coming..."  Mika said as he stepped catiously onto the ice, trying to keep balance. Narakami came to him as he left Izumi and Kaoru, smiling as he took his hand and smiled._

_"Your gonna do well Mika-chan~!" He said smiling, which made Mika blush and made a grin happily onto his face._

_Even though winter is coming to an end, Mika wants to be able to do ice skating. Like how Ritsu`s and Narakami`s fellow unit mates, Izumi, Tsukasa and Leo do it, plus Koga`s buddie from Undead Kaoru is doing it too. So he thought he would so something different, other than being in the handicraft club for most of his days. Meanwhile Shuu and Aoba, especially Shuu are very worried about Mika and how he is gonna end up._

**Author's Note:**

> *This is what I thought Mika was be like in the Dance On Ice Scout, even though it was cool to see Kaoru and Izumi there I think Mika would have a good shot, but it was good anyway  
> *Mika is trying something new  
> *Arashi, Koga and Ritsu are helping him (somehow)  
> *Shuu is a bit shocked from this  
> *Natsume is a background character


End file.
